


Peachy

by cosmicbrowni3



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbrowni3/pseuds/cosmicbrowni3
Summary: you and soft roman, possibly more to come





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i also uploaded this onto my tumblr which is cosmiccookiez if u wanna follow me! enjoy!

“Rommeee,” You called as you made your way up the stairs towards Roman’s bedroom, Olivia having let you in prior with only the barest of nods. You heard a noise of acknowledgement from down the hall and you swung into the room with a sly smile, jumping into his bed without a second thought. What you hadn’t realized though, was that Roman was buried underneath the covers and you had accidentally body slammed him further into the bed with your excitement to feel the coziness of his bed again. You heard him grunt loudly in pain and you quickly rolled to the side and off him. “Oh jeez sorry! I didn’t know you were there… wait why are you still in bed?” You questioned, leaning up on one arm and pulling the blanket back to reveal a sickly, sleepy Roman. There were purple bags resting heavily under his half-lidded eyes and he was much paler than usual, his body screamed exhaustion and you frowned in realization.

“I may or may not have had a late night down at the bar with Peter,” He croaked out, voice hoarse and crackly from disuse. He pulled the blanket back up and flipped onto his side, facing you. You shook your head before getting up from the bed, Roman snagged your wrist in a tight embrace before you could get all the way up. You glanced up to see him gazing deep into your eyes. “Where are you going?” He asked, a minuscule note of unfamiliar desperation creeping into his voice. 

“I’m just grabbing you some water and Tylenol, I’ll be right back.” You said with a small smile, his grip on you loosening enough for you to take your hand back and successfully get off the bed. You dug around in his bathroom for a moment before finally acquiring the Tylenol and grabbing a glass and filling it up with water from the tap before returning to Romans room and patting his leg as you came around to his side of the bed. He sat up and took the pills and water from you, swallowing the medicine easily. He set the water down on his bedside table before grabbing your hand and pulling you towards him, stumbling on top of him once again though it was on purpose this time and he was ready for it. Your faces were mere centimeters away and you smiled. “Hi,” You spoke quietly, afraid to shatter the moment. Roman's hand reached up and gently brushed some stray hairs out of your eyes, his fingertips lingering on your cheek.

“Hi,” He answered with the same hushed tone, his smile mirroring your own easily. “Stay with me today?” He asked and you nodded without hesitation. He grinned and planted a solid kiss on your forehead. 

“Can I steal some of your clothes before we settle in? Skinny jeans aren’t exactly comfort wear,” You asked, turning the puppy dog eyes up to the max. Roman rolled his eyes after a moment and nodded. “Yes!” You squealed, dropping a quick kiss on his cheek before flouncing off the bed and prancing over to his dresser. You only got to wear Romans clothes on rare occasions and you savored those moments. You picked up a black t shirt which would be ten times too big for you and quickly ran to his bathroom to change. Romans clothes always smelled exactly like him and it made you feel comforted and safe every time you put them on. You would always try to smuggle them home but you were only successful once and you wore that shirt till it lost its scent and reluctantly returned it. You peeled off your jeans and pulled your shirt over your head and unclipped your bra since it was uncomfy to sleep in and tossed on Romans shirt. It hung just above your knees and you laughed at the size difference the two of you had before you slipped back into Romans room, sliding his blackout curtains closed before hopping back into bed, this time landing squarely next to him. You slid under the covers and turned to grin at Roman. He just smiled softly, wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into him. Your head rested on his chest and you felt the heat radiating off of him which only added to your comfort. “What do you want to do?” You asked, lifting your head to look at him. 

He shrugged, “Movie?” He offered and you nodded, snagging the remote from the bedside table and hitting the power button, flipping back onto your back in the process. Romans arm was still snaked around your shoulder and you looked up at him in appreciation. 

“You’re the best bestie ever.” You stated as if it were a fact, which you did wholeheartedly believe. You and Roman had met in the sixth grade and been attached at the hip ever since. You befriended Shelley easily, and eventually Olivia. As Roman had begun to get more into drugs and girls you had desperately tried to steer him in the other direction but it seemed to honestly just be in his nature and you eventually got used to it even though whenever you saw him smoking or doing drugs you would always frown or take it away from him. You didn’t want to have to live without your best friend. The girls were whole nother thing for you though, it made you anxious and sometimes even sick to the stomach whenever you would see him with another girl though you didn’t know why, he was free to do as he pleased. Maybe it was the STDs he could be contracting or something but it just didn’t sit right with you. When Peter showed up the dynamic changed a bit between you, a bit of distance in the shape of Peter coming between you and your time together was shortened so you were always eager to spend time with Roman when you got the chance but you had felt much more included lately, you finally felt you had a place with your friends. 

“I know,” Roman answered with a smirk, pulling you out of your thoughts and you rolled your eyes before directing the TV to Netflix and scrolling through the options. You bickered over movies till you finally decided on Monster House, technically family friendly but also a little spooky. You settled in, one leg tossed over Romans and head resting on his chest as you watched the screen intently. Eventually your eyelids grew heavy and you fell into a peaceful slumber. 

You woke hours later, light no longer creeping around the sides of the curtains and a slumbering Roman curled around your body. You both must’ve shifted at some point since he was now spooning you from behind. It felt nice, really nice. Not that you thought it wouldn’t it’s just that you finally realized this was something a couple would do. A lot of things you did together were things couples did. Kissing each other on the forehead and cheek, the cuddles and slumber parties, stealing his clothes and the constant care for each other. It was all things a couple would do and it made you feel strange and confused, awkwardness clouded your mind and your felt Roman stir behind you, pressing his face into your neck and inhaling.

“You smell good,” He murmured against your skin and your cheeks were set aflame. 

“Thanks,” You squeaked out, silently willing the bed to rise up and swallow you whole so you wouldn’t have to feel this way. No such luck.

“Are you okay?” Roman leaned up, sensing something wrong in your voice and searching your face for the answer.

You averted your gaze and cleared your throat, “Yeah, fine, how are you feeling?” You asked, switching the subject back to him.

He stared for a moment longer before coming up empty and laying back down, hands behind his head. “Peachy, haven’t slept that good in… well, ever.” He said with a rare soft smile directed towards you and added a wink for good measure. Your face warmed once again and you smiled a bit.

“Happy to help,” You said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this so long ago but I already had the chapters written out so I went back and fixed them so I've decided to post them, enjoy!

For a solid week you managed to avoid Roman successfully. After that day spent with him you just felt off, he’d make eye contact with you and your face would warm, he’d smile and you’d stutter or stare awkwardly. You knew that he was quickly going to realize something was up so you decided avoidance was the best way to go. And it worked, until Roman cornered you in the stairwell at school. He was standing in front of the door, arms crossed, looking pissed as all hell. You were standing at the bottom of the stairs and debated just turning around and leaving but you knew it’d only make things worse so you reluctantly walked up, leaving a few steps between you as you stopped.

“Hey!” You smiled, plastering on a happy facade. 

His expression didn’t change, “What’s up with you?” He pressed, taking a step down towards you, his height was intimidating and you swallowed thickly. It’s just the same old Roman, Y/N, no need to freak out. You thought to yourself weakly. 

“Nothing, I’ve just been busy,” You lied with a reassuring smile that he absolutely didn’t buy but the skepticism still written on his face. 

“Okay Y/N, I’ll just fuck off then.” He turned to go but you knew what he was doing. You’ve known Roman for most of your life and you knew how he reacted when he felt as though he was being pushed away or left out, you’d seen it plenty of times with Olivia. He’d turn defensive, even aggressive sometimes and shut down, creating a divide that you knew was meant to protect him but just hurt and you never wanted to be on the other side of that divide. He meant too much to you.

“Wait!” You grabbed his wrist to stop him and he whipped around to face you, anguish and desperation playing openly on his features. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I've been feeling a little… strange lately and I took it out on you, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me.” You swallowed, searching deep into his eyes for a sign that you were okay. Without a word he pulled you into a bone-crushing hug, he had one arm wrapped around your waist and the other clutching the back of your neck. You wrapped your arms around him and just enjoyed the closeness between you two. No awkwardness or conflicting feelings in this still moment, just plain closeness. Eventually you pulled back and Roman looked down at you, concern racing through this gaze.

“How about I come over to yours after school and we can just hangout and talk, I don’t see enough of you as it is, I don’t want you running off on me.” He said with a reluctant smirk, butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you nodded with a thin-lipped smile. 

“Sounds good,” You agreed, parting ways till after school when he followed you home in his car. You pulled up in the driveway, Romans red Road Coaster pulling up behind you. You’d always loved his car, the warm summer nights spent with the top down and a destination nowhere in mind, just a road that seemed to trail on forever. The radio would blast your favorite songs and you’d sing them along together, that was back when you were a duo, not a trio, and while it was great for Roman to have another friend you longed for the days when it was just the two of you against everyone else. 

You hopped out of your car, the door closing with a slam. You heard Romans door follow with the same and you turned, shooting a smile to the beautiful boy in your driveway. His lips turned up, mirroring your own and you turned, heading for the front door. Roman caught up and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pressing a quick kiss into your scalp and something inside of you flipped with nerves. You just smiled, pushing it down and continued to walk as if you weren’t questioning every decision you’ve ever made. You pulled open the door, leading Roman in and shutting it behind you. “Hmmmm,” You heard Roman hum and you turned to see what he was up to. He took off up the stairs, running down the hall in a moment of rare immaturity. 

You followed behind, racing up the stairs as fast as you could without tripping, “Roman!” You yelled, “What are you doing?” You raced into your room to see Roman with every blanket you owned piled on and around him, just his face peering out of the mound, a strand of hair had fallen into his face and you melted a bit at the sight. You shook it off and just laughed, kicking off your shoes before you hopped in right next to him, pulling back the blankets to make room for yourself. Roman grinned at your reaction and helped pile the blankets back on. Once you were settled you turned to look at him, a comfortable smile etched on his face. 

He noticed your gaze and turned with a questioning gaze, “You ready to talk?” He asked, nudging you with his elbow.

You sighed, turning your head away, it was easier to not make eye contact. “I guess I’ve just felt… off lately, Peter showing up just changed things and while I love Peter I miss us and I just figured I’d distance myself before you could do it for me.” You sighed, part of it was true but you weren’t ready to dive into the new things you were feeling for him, you didn’t even know how you felt yet, so why bother him with the uncertainty, especially since you know he doesn’t feel the same? You grabbed his hand from under the blanket and pulled it into your lap, the size of his hand completely eclipsing your small ones. You squeezed, turning to glance at him to see his gaze already trained intensely on you. Your cheeks warmed and his thumb started to rub soothing circles on the back of your hand. “I’ve just really missed you.” You murmured softly, leaning your head against his shoulder. A lone tear slid down your cheek without warning and you moved to brush it away but Roman had already seen it. 

He frowned deeply, lines creasing his features and he wrapped his arms tightly around you. “You know I’m not going anywhere right? I’m sorry we haven’t been hanging out as much, I promise I’ll start making time for you. You’re my best friend, don’t ever forget that. I would never leave you.” He whispered the last part and you nodded, sniffling. “How about every Friday from now on will be our day?” You looked up at him with surprised eyes. 

“Really? You’d do that for me?” You asked, suspicion in your gaze. 

He looked surprised, “Of course, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.” He said and you chuckled in disbelief. 

“Whatever, I’m holding you to that every Friday thing though.” You smirked, rolling your eyes. 

“Hey! Don’t brush me off! You thought I’d forget about you!” He chuckled, rolling his eyes as if the idea were crazy. 

-

He kept his word. Every Friday for the next six weeks was spent with Roman, he’d pick you up and you’d drive somewhere or go back to his or even just stay at yours, it didn’t matter. Your friendship felt repaired, maybe even better than before and your feelings had mostly gone, mostly. You’d still feel dizzy when he’d catch you off guard with a dazzling grin and still get fluttery when he would kiss you on the cheek. 

Another Friday rolled up on you quickly and you headed towards the front doors of the school to find Roman and ask about the plans for that night. You found him on the front steps of the school, body pressed against some girl as they attempted to swallow each other’s faces whole. 

You don’t know what made your reaction so strong but you ran back inside, swinging the door to the ladies bathroom wide open as you ran to a stall, expelling your lunch into the toilet bowl. You coughed and brought your head back up, eyes watering. Maybe your feelings hadn’t subsided after all. You frowned and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe your mouth off and went to the sink, rinsing your mouth out and splashing some water on your face, looking in the mirror as it dripped down your face. You had to tell him how you felt, it was driving you crazy and you finally felt like you were in a good enough place that he wouldn’t abandon you after you confessed, things would probably just be awkward for a while. You didn’t expect him to feel the same way, you knew he didn’t but you still wanted to out yourself so maybe he would be a little less public about his infatuation with any member of the opposite sex and allow you to get over your budding feelings for him. You were crazy about him and you couldn’t stand seeing him with anyone but you. 

You patted your face dry and headed out of the bathroom and out the front doors yet again though Roman was now on his own. “Hey,” You smiled though your gut was twisting with the thought of telling him how you felt.

He returned the smile easily, looping his arm through yours as you made your way down the stairs together. “Hey, so I was thinking a chill movie night tonight, do you just wanna drive over to mine around seven?” This was the first time he had asked you to drive over but you didn’t mind, you knew he had things he needed to do. 

You nodded, “Sure, sounds good, it’s a full moon tonight, maybe we should watch a horror movie, just to add to the vibes.” You quirked your brow and nudged him in the side playfully with your elbow and he chuckled. 

“Sounds like a plan, see you later ok?” He said and you nodded, parting ways as you went off to your respective cars. 

——

That night you swiped your keys off the kitchen table, said a quick goodbye to your mom and swept out of the house, light on your feet with the prospect of spending the night with Roman.As you neared the Godfrey residence, your nerves started to flare up again. You weren’t sure how he would react to your confession, probably kick you out, but he had to know. He did, you were just trying to reassure yourself at this point. As you passed Peter's house you noticed a familiar red Road Coaster parked in the driveway and you pulled in behind him, figuring you’d just say hi to Peter then you and Roman would take off. As you lifted your hand to knock on the front door of the trailer, you heard what sounded a bit like grunting coming from around the side of the house. Curiosity piqued, you got closer and made out some voices that sounded a suspicious amount like Roman and Lynda. You turned the corner, gasping audibly at what you saw. Peter, hunched over and shaking like a tree on a windy day, his spine cracking and snapping. You watched in shock as his hands formed paws, his skin falling to the forest floor lifelessly as it was replaced with fur. You just stood there, shock encumbering your body, unable to move as you witnessed something that by all means should be impossible. You felt your whole world shift as you finally found your feet. You took a step back, stumbling on a stick you hadn’t noticed before as it broke with a snap. All eyes snapped to you in a moment, Lynda and Romans human ones along with Peters now bright yellow, animalistic ones. You were a deer caught in the headlights, eyes like dinner plates and mouth agape. 

“I…” You trailed off, at a loss for words. Roman rushed towards you but you took a step back, shocking him enough for him to stop, you couldn’t remember a time when you had rejected him. “I don’t understand.” You murmured, eyes glued to Peter as he stared at you, you stared back till he finally turned and bounded off into the shifting night. 

Roman took another step towards you, “I can explain, okay? You just have to promise not to tell anyone.” Your eyes flicked to him, betrayal stinging your eyes in the form of tears. 

“You knew about this?” You crumbled, you didn’t understand anything anymore. “You knew about this and you didn’t think to tell me or include me? You knew I’d been feeling out of place and you still didn’t think that maybe I would like to know that one of my closest friends becomes a fucking canine on full moons?!” Anger flared up in you as Roman opened his mouth to spout off what you knew was some bullshit excuse. You held up your hand, “Don’t, I don’t want to hear it.” Without another word you turned, breaking into a run for your car. You got in as fast as humanly possible and tore out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. Tears streamed avidly down your cheeks as you hastily drove back home, the headlights close behind alerting you that you had a follower. You knew in the back of your head that were definitely in denial. Your brain couldn’t process what you had seen, your breathing grew fast and ragged as you finally pulled up to your house, Roman right behind you. You let out a sob, head leaned against the steering wheel. You weren’t sure which was causing your breakdown, the thought that Peter could turn into a wolf or the fact that your best friend had been lying to you for god knows how long, probably a mix of both. You heard a knock on your window and looked up to see a concerned, desperate Roman, eyebrows raised and panic in his gaze. You glared as you opened your car door, steeling yourself for the fight to ensue. You brushed off the tears left on your cheeks and flipped your panic into anger. 

“Fuck off Roman.” You shot out as you walked towards your front door. You heard his steps behind you and you whipped around to face him. “Please just fucking go before I say something I can’t take back.” You pushed against his chest in an attempt to get him to go but he stayed planted in front of you. 

“I didn’t want to keep it from you, it's just—“ You cut him off. 

“What? You didn’t trust me? Thought I’d tell someone because I have so many friends?” Sarcasm dripping from your words, your glare deepening. 

“Of course not, I just didn’t want to drag you into it, it’s a whole lot of shit Y/N.” He took a step towards you but you took one back. 

“Don’t, just don’t. I won’t tell anyone but I need some time… to process things and figure out where I go from here… where we go.” You turned and headed to your front door. As you put your hand on the doorknob you turned, seeing Roman still planted in the same place. “I was an idiot to have feelings for you.” You said it softly but you knew he had heard from the way he stiffened. That was as much an answer as you needed before you swept into the house, the front door closing with a soft click. You dragged yourself up to your room, collapsing carefully onto your bed. You laid there, staring at the ceiling. You had expected this night to go so different yet it still had a similar outcome. Although, the ball is in your court now. You just needed some time to let everything sink in, then have a talk with Roman. Your world had been flipped upside down and you deserved time to come to terms with that, plus the fact that though Roman had acted like everything was peachy and perfect he had been keeping a massive secret from you willingly and while a small voice in the back of your head told you you were overreacting a bit, your feelings were hurt. 

You kicked off your shoes and pulled back your covers, crawling into bed and falling into a dreamless sleep. You didn’t bother getting up the next morning, or the morning after that, or even the morning after that. You stayed in bed for 4 days, just thinking. You feigned sickness to your parents and didn’t feel obligated to get up in the morning. You didn’t want to know what was waiting for you out there and clearly no one cared if you dipped off the face of the earth for a while. On that fifth day you finally pulled yourself out of bed, dragging your feet to the shower as you peeled off your musty clothes and steam filled the room. The warm water seemed to wash away the dust that had been clouding your mind and you thought clearly for the first time in 120 hours. You could live with the fact that Peter was a werewolf, you had come to terms with that a while ago. It was Roman you were dreading. He had lied to you and you had outed your feelings. Things weren’t exactly sunny anymore. You were going to have to have a long talk before you could even begin to repair your friendship. God know what he was thinking and how he was going to behave knowing you had feelings for him. 

You turned off the shower and wrang out your hair before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around yourself. You picked out a sweater and jeans, pulling your hair out of your face and applying light makeup before deciding you were presentable to the public. You headed to school, knowing that today would only bring chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! feel free to add me on tumblr where I post more stuff @ kreepykix p.s. im probably gonna post the last chapter in the next few days


	3. Chapter 3

You headed to school, dread sinking in your stomach as you parked in the crowded lot. You hadn’t failed to notice Romans red Road Coaster so you knew he was at school. You snuck through the front doors, bee lining for the ladies bathroom and spending all your time till class sitting in a stall, avoiding the human race altogether. You heard the bell, rushing to your first period, stopping dead in the hall as you came face to face with Peter. 

Your eyes were wide, “Hi,” You said quietly and he lightly grabbed your arm, pulling you into a small, unused hallway. 

“Where have you been?” He asked with a hushed voice but it was clear he was pissed. 

You were shocked to say the least, “Home, I’ve needed some time to process things.” You turned your head, looking to see if there was anyone around, there wasn’t. “Finding our one of your only friends turns into a wolf isn’t exactly easy news.” You spat with a glare. 

“It wasn’t like that and you know it. It wasn’t safe for you to know, it still isn’t but it’s too late now. You need to find Roman. I’m not sure what you told him but he’s been throwing himself at anything in heels since you left, he’s drowning and you need to save him.” He said, eyes pleading. 

You turned, not making eye contact, “I can’t. I said something I shouldn’t have and I don’t think he’ll be wanting to speak to me anytime soon,” You explained, lip quivering and throat burning as you pressed the tears back. You really missed your best friend. 

“Yeah, and if I didn’t know Roman I’d agree with you since he doesn’t even want to hear your name, but since I do know him I know he’s hurting and that he just misses you. So, whatever you said, fix it. For the sake of you both.” Peter laid a hand on your shoulder, begging you silently. 

You stared for a moment before rolling your eyes and nodding, “Fine. Do you know where he is?” You asked and Peter smiled in victory. 

“Try the stairwell in the back, you know that’s where he likes to hide.” Peter said with a reassuring smile before heading off to his first period and leaving you with your thoughts. You raked your hands down your face once before sighing deeply and heading to the stairwell. You pushed open the door and peered in. Roman was facing away from you, slumped on the bottom step, and from the smoke wafting around him, clearly smoking a cigarette. You lightly made your way down the steps, your shoes making the smallest of pats as you descended. You sat down next to him on the step, taking the cigarette from him without even glancing at his face and taking a drag. You seldom smoked but hey, you were going through it so why not. As you exhaled you finally turned, making eye contact with Roman. His eyes were sunken and a frown seemed to be permanently etched on his lips. You gave a thin-lipped smile, “Hey, Rome.” 

He chuckled sarcastically, shaking his head, “You’re fucking kidding right?”

“What do you expect me to say?” You threw out your hands in exasperation. 

“Well for starters you could explain where you’ve been all fucking week.” He rolled his eyes, plucking the cigarette from between your lips and taking a long drag himself. 

“I’ve been home… processing,” You frowned, staring intently at the step in front of you and pretending as if that were who you were speaking to. 

“You said you had feelings for me.” He said it softly, voice barely above a whisper but it echoed through the barren stairway anyway, the phrase rattling through your brain as you realized you weren’t getting out of this one. 

You just wanted to be done with it, honesty seemed like the best way to go. “I wasn’t lying.” You turned for a moment, meeting his searing gaze before returning your focus to the step below you, it was easier that way. “I know you don’t want to hear that but it’s true and if you could just give me some time to get over it and not be so public with your ‘conquests’ that would be great.” Your breath caught as you felt his fingertips along your cheekbone. Your eyes were wide as you met his which were burning with something like longing. 

“I’ve missed you,” His voice dropped to a whisper and you felt your lip tremble before a tear slipped down your cheek. His brows crinkled in confusion. “Why’re you crying?”

“You’re confusing me,” You confessed. “It’s already gonna be hard for me to get over these feelings, I don’t need you saying these sweet things that just make it worse.” Your voice wavered as your lip trembled with the struggle of keeping your emotions in check. 

“Oh, Y/N you don’t get it.” He cupped your cheek, turning your face to his. He leaned in slowly, giving you time to pull away and when you didn’t he pressed your lips together in a kiss that started gentle but quickly built to searing, leaving you gasping for breath when he finally pulled away. 

“Please tell me that you actually feel something and you’re not just trying to make me feel better or worse, just get into my pants—“ You felt hysteria bubbling up before Roman cut you off, pulling you into a crushing embrace, holding you to him like you were the only stable thing in the world. 

“No, Y/N, no, you know I have a hard time admitting my feelings but I’m gonna say this now and I want you to hear me and understand.” He paused to pull back so you were eye to eye. “I’ve always felt something for you, I was just never going to act on it because you deserve more than me or the shit I come with but I’m gonna be a piece of shit right now and steal you because I can’t lose you and knowing you feel even a bit of what I feel for you has made me a mad man and I can’t let you go. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about Peter, I’m sorry I didn’t show up to your house and drag your ass out of bed,” By now he was peppering kisses everywhere, cheek, chin, eyelid, any inch of skin he could reach his lips would find and you were giggling as tears found their way out of your closed eyes. “I shouldn’t have froze when you told me. My mind was trying to catch up to the fact that you felt something for a fucker like me and by the time I realized and had processed the door was already closed. I figured I had fucked up so I have been trying to get over you but I fucking can’t! Every time I go up to another girl I just see your face,” He dragged you into his lap and leaned his forehead to yours. “Please don’t leave me again,” It was a whisper and you threw your arms around his neck, somehow pulling yourself even closer. 

You were grinning ear to ear, “Never.” Bringing your lips to his once again, you couldn’t help but feel like you were finally right where you were supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! <3 see ya in the next one ;)


End file.
